Resurrection
by GeekyKiki
Summary: A long time ago, there were two young demigods. A 12 year old and a 6 year old. The daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Aphrodite. One day, both were heading towards the only safe place for a demigod. Camp Half-Blood. And that's when things went terribly wrong. All because of a mad brother and confused monsters.
1. Prologue

**So back when the Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters soundtrack came out, (aka not too long ago) I was listening to my fav song on the soundtrack, Thalia's Story. And I imagined something that went along with the song. So I'm making it come true! So ya, it kinda goes with the song Thalia's Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Just my characters. :D**

**Resurrection**

A long time ago, there were two young demigods. A 12 year old and a 6 year old. The daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Aphrodite. One day, both were heading towards the only safe place for a demigod. Camp Half-Blood. And that's when things went terribly wrong. All because of a mad brother and confused monsters.

* * *

_Long Island, New York_

_Ally's POV_

"RUN!"

I dashed with him through the trees, dodging branches and jumping over fallen trees and roots.

I was scared. I mean, I'm only in first grade and there are monsters chasing me! My father used to tell me when I was a bit younger that they wouldn't find me as long as I was with him. But that all changed when he mysteriously died. Or so everyone said he was dead. He actually was never found. I was told I was special since I was born. I had a higher IQ than most kids my age. I tested into 4th grade when I was only 4 years old. But my father kept me and made me start Kindergarten the next year. I'm almost 7 now and I can do high school math.

We ducked behind a large tree.

"J-Jake. I-I'm scared." I whisper to my satyr friend, Jake.

"It's okay Ally. As long as they don't catch us before we reach the camp, we're safe." he whispers. "Plus," he adds, "You're only a young demigod of a goddess who's children don't have strong scents." Though he looked doubtful. After a few minutes of silence, Jake stops and looks behind the tree at a far away hill. "That's why."

"That's why what?"

"You're being chased."

"Huh?"

"I can smell them. A group of demigods and a saytr." He sniffs the air again like he's making sure what he was saying was true. His eyes widen. "There's a child of Zeus at the entrance. Children of the big three have a strong scent. Plus, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades aren't even supposed to have children. That makes the scent stronger since they isn't even supposed alive, making the scent "supposed" to not even exist. That's why I had a sickening sense not to take you to the entrance. Hades must of sent monsters after Zeus's child since Poseidon isn't that cruel and some of them must of mistaken you for Zeus's offspring." I was surprise how he could explain all of that in a hushed whisper.

"But I thought you said my scent wasn't strong."

"It shouldn't be, having who you have for your mother." Then he quickly adds "No offense," while staring at the sky. Weird.

The gods and goddesses things still confuse me but I still believed him when he first told me that the greek mythology stuff was real. "Who is my mom?"

"Aphrodite. I knew it from the moment you accidently used charm speak on your teacher. So having her as your mother makes no sense that you have a stronger scent. Her children's scents are not very strong. So why are they following you?"

"I don't know!" I quietly exclaim.

"Ya, I know. We really just need to get you to camp and- wait." He paused for a moment. "Why is it silent?" He turns to me. We lock eyes and freeze. My eyes widen. Jake drops the knife he was tightly holding out of fear and shock, sending an echo of the metal throughout the forest.

"Got you." said a low deep voice behind our tree. A hand reaches over. I dive forward. I hear Jake scream. I scramble up and turn around to see a ginormous guy with one eye, a cyclops if I'm correct, swallow Jake whole. I send a blood curdling scream into the air.

"You're next." says the other cyclops. I grab Jake's golden ancient knife, turn and run. I hear loud footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer.

I skid to stop right before I fall off a cliff. I look down to see dark blue waves churning below me. Jumping would be suicide at this height. I look to my left to see a dock and some cabins. The camp. I start to head towards the camp following the cliff.

All of a sudden, one of the cyclops jump in front of me. I yelp. "Not so fast." I throw Jake's knife at the beast and it hits the cyclop's leg. It roars in pain. I take two steps backwards then quickly turn around and head again up along cliff edge. The dark water roars to my left and storm cloud rage above me. I look forward to see the cliff has a sharp right angle corner. The sea to my left and I can just tell I wouldn't survive the jump forwards into the woods miles below if I didn't turn the corner of the cliff. I study the cliff corner even more to see right on the corner, it has a small yet long ledge hanging over the water. I can either go to the ledge which insures I will either get caught by the cyclops, fall to my death by hitting the water or if somehow I do manage to not die falling, I would drown since the waves are so big and churning wildly or I could make a sharp right a try to out run the creatures. I chose the best chance I have (the second one) and prepare myself to turn right up at the edge when the second cyclops appears on my right. I can't turn left. They have cornered me. Doing the only thing I could, I run up the long small ledge until I reach the end. It barely can support me. That means the cyclops can't reach me without falling to their deaths too. The waves splash hard on the cliff bottom. I smile at my victory.

Something behinds me makes a low mad growl. Even though the cyclops cannot reach me, that doesn't mean I still don't freeze when I hear or see them. Monsters scare me. For God's, I mean, the gods' sake! I'm only 6! I take a deep breath and slowly turn in fear. I face them.

I'm so in shock, I almost didn't notice the sharp pain in my stomach. Almost. Not even looking down, my hand reach for my stomach. I pull something out a look at it. A dagger. No, not a dagger, a knife. Jake's knife. I drop the blade, holding up my hands to my face. They are dripping in blood. My breaths are short. My heart slowly stops beating. I slowly look down. My shirt has a huge hole in it. I am covered in blood. The cyclops take a mallet and hit it on the ledge a few times. The ledge shakes me yet I cannot move. Finally after one last hit, the ledge cracks and brakes off from the cliff. The ledge crumbles sending it and me down towards the ocean.

Slow motion. That's what death start to look like. I fall in slow motion. My back's towards the ferocious wave below. I can't stop falling. All I can do is see. I cannot control anything. I stare up at the sky as the raging storm calms down. Then I realize, this is my destiny. Something good must come from me dying. I smile as a tear rolls down my cheek. My body reaches the wave.

Darkness.

* * *

Allison was right though. About something good coming from her dying. Yet she did not die. Neither did Zeus's child.

Both girls had the same fate. They both knew they would do something great. But what they didn't know was that what was happening to themselves was happening to the other and at the same time. The gods took sympathy on them. Zeus saved his daughter, Thalia as Poseidon saved the daughter of Aphrodite, Allison. Thalia was transformed into a magnificent pine tree on top of the hill before the camp entrance, hence the greek camp deciding to name the hill Half-Blood Hill not long after her "death", as Allison was transformed into a beautiful huge piece of coral with pearls based on her mother. And with this, the powerful greek god's and goddess's daughters created protection of demigods. The boundary. Thalia protected the land of the camp while Allison protected the part of the sea for the camp. Together, they saved many demigods' lives because of sacrifice, love and heroic actions.

* * *

_Olympus_

_After the "deaths"_

_Third Person POV_

Silence fell. Everyone was gloomy. Even Apollo.

"Thank you Poseidon." Aphrodite said quietly from the arms of her husband, Hephaestus, trying not to cry anymore though tears still streamed down her face. Hephaestus was in shocked of the fact that Aphrodite went to him for comfort. Still, he kept her close and calmed her down with soothing words. He didn't even know he could do that.

"No one should know about Allison." Athena said.

"You really don't want them to know about the child you blessed? The child who's story, even though she wasn't even sure of everyone, was a hero's tale?" Hera asked quite rudely. Even though she had no buisness with the child and hated Thalia because of Zeus, she still mourned over them.

"No, this was the only time I had blessed a child and I don't want people to know." Athena said. Though deep down, she was crying but relieved that Zeus's child saved her daughter, which was one of the demigods in the group with Thalia. But no matter, she kept a straight face.

Zeus, who was trying hard not to cry yet not to go kill his brother, Hades, finally spoke up since the incident. "Pipe down everyone. We shall not talk about either child. The camp might know about Thalia but no one knows about Allison. And we shall keep it that way. No god or goddess shall speak of them in my presence or not unless told to. You are all dismissed." And he immediately got up and left the room.

Silence fell again. The gods and goddesses all started getting up and leaving. Poseidon and Athena were the last ones left. Poseidon turn to Athena, sadness in his eyes, nodded, got up and started heading for the door.

Athena sighed. "Wait!" she said, getting up a jogging towards the sea god.

"Yes?" he asked, with a tinge of sadness and annoyance in his voice.

Athena mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon asked, not being able to tell what she had said.

"I said," she took a deep breath. Her look on her face was thankful yet, it showed that she was hurting. "Thank you. For saving Allison." Then Athena removed all emotion showing and left the room with confidence.

Poseidon stood there for a minute in shock. Then he quickly left Olympus and headed for his kingdom.

* * *

Years later, a hero named Perceus Jackson came along to Camp Half-Blood. And he had a big destiny filled with many great and bad things. And one of them was to save the daughters of Zeus and Aphrodite. Yet he didn't know that. There were two other demigods and a satyr with Thalia when she was trying to get to camp. Thalia sacrificed herself to save Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and their satyr, Grover Underwood. Though one of them after the event got twisted. Luke was tricked by the titan Kronos, father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter. One of Luke bad deeds was poisoning Thalia's tree. And that's where Percy came in. He, with Grover, Annabeth, his brother Tyson and the daughter of Ares, Clarisse, got the Golden Fleece and saved Thalia's Tree and the camp. But the fleece healed more than what was expected. Thalia was saved. But little did they know, the fleece was slowly healing another broken force. And that the daughter of love, blessed by the goddess of wisdom, Athena was to be saved by time and patience. And now Allison's time and destiny has finally come.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please tell me!**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader/friend Liv and my other friend Emily who will be in my story very soon. Not this chapter but soon. :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, LIKES, AND FOLLOWS (if I got any...)!**

* * *

_~ i fall asleep, a thousand nights before i wake ~_

The sound of waves roared in my ears.

I felt… weird. Like I was in someone else's body. I was on my side, laying on something soft yet grain-y. Sand. I peel my eyes open and sit up. Beautiful blue waves form before me. The sun was halfway over the horizon, slowly rising indicating that it was morning. A light breeze filled the warm summer air. My eyes survey the area. I was on a beach. Duh. From head to toe, I was soaked and covered in seaweed.

"Hello?" I hear a boy's hesitant voice behind me. My head spins around to see a boy and a girl running towards me.

The girl kneels down on my left while the boy takes my right. "Are you alright?" the boy asks. He looks about 19 or 20, with messy raven hair and a natural tan. I make eye contact with the boy and we both gasp. Me, I was gasping about his eyes. His eyes were a surprising sea green. They looked as if they were churning like the ocean. Him? Well, I don't know why he gasped.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Of course she's not Kelp head! She was washed up!" said the girl with authority, as if she was older than him. Though she did not look like it. She looked 15, with short, spiked black hair and electric blue eyes. She dressed like a punk/rock-star, yet the silver circlet on her head looked like a tiara, confusing the whole look.

"I was just trying to be nice Thalia." The boy somewhat yelled.

"Well, you're doing a bad job at it!" Thalia yelled back.

They stood up and stared at one another for a minute. As they stood there, grey storm clouds started to form above us. The wind and lightning kicked in when they started arguing over me. It was like a thunderstorm mixed with a hurrincane. Two powerful forces collided to create one heck of an alarming and sends-goosebumps-down-your-spine storm. I don't know how this was possible, but all I do know is that the two teens above me fighting where doing it. You could see the rage and anger in both of their eyes as they fight. Thalia's looked as if they were shooting lightning where the boy's looked as if they were churning like the sea in a storm. The boy's eyes sent a shiver down my body like I was remembering a bad memory. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. Throughout the whole argument, their eyes never leave each others. Aha! I got it! If I am right, my plan should work wonderfully. I wake for the right moment and finally decided to take action before they created a twister or something of that sort.

"Hey!" I yelled as loud as I could. The two break eye contact and the storm disappeared as quickly as it came. Fury is replaced by bewilderment in both sets of eyes. Thalia and the boy turned to me. They were both taken aback. Both surprised by my sudden outburst. But the truth was, I was just as surprised as they were but it was because of my voice when I yelled. It sounded different. Lower than I had remembered it ever was before. I cross my arms and changed my look from shocked to furious and displease in a matter of a millisecond.

They mumbled their apologies. The electric blue and sea green eyes showed grief of their behaviors. I mentally smiled of my plan's success but I kept my arms crossed and pissed-off look on my face.

"Okay, I have no clue where I am or how I got here. So who are you and why am I here?!"

"My name is Percy, and this is Thalia. And you're at Camp Half-Blood." Thalia whispers something in Percy's ear and he give her a look before laughing for a second. But then he is serious and turns his head down, back to me. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait the camp Jake was taking me to before he-" I choked on my words. Jake died. Then I realized something else. Something very important.

"I died." I mumbled. Percy and Thalia looked at each other, then me with confused faces. They squat down like they didn't hear me. Wait, they hadn't heard me. That's why I feel weird. I'm older than I was. I've grown. "But I'm only seven." I whimper out loud.

"What? You definably are not seven. Did you hit your head?" Percy asked with a concerning look.

"Years ago, I don't know how long it was, I was six years old. I was running from cyclops when they cornered me on a cliff ledge and stabbed me with my friend's knife. They then proceeded to break the ledge off, sending me and the ledge towards the waves below." I stood up slowly and stared off into the horizon that was now a shade of light blue, the orange from the morning's sunrise diminishing in the sky. I wiped the tears from my eyes, doing my best to put on a confident look. I straighted my back and lifted my chin a little bit higher like a queen. My eyes though never leave the horizon. I take a deep breath in through my nose and exhale out through my mouth. I read it in a book a long time ago that inhaling through your nose and exhaling through your mouth helps when you are stressed or working out. See? Reading helps! I take one more deep breath to calm myself. "My name is Allison Ray and I was six when I died." All of a sudden, I was glowing a light pink. Above my head were two birds facing each other with their inside wings overlapping one another. One was a dove, while the other was an owl.

_Aphrodite and Athena._

_~rising towards the sun a voice whispers i'm the only one~_

_Earlier that day…_

_Percy's POV_

"We are so going to beat you guys again." My cousin Thalia said. We were on a walk around camp, catching up on each other's lives. And now we are discussing tonight's game of Capture the Flag between Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters.

"Yeah, right. Our numbers have grown since the last time you guys came."

"All thanks to you and your stupidity of giving up immortality." She said, though her eyes said otherwise. She knows my main reason of giving it up is for Annabeth and she's grateful.

We walk in silence for a minute.

"So how's college? I still can't believe you got into one." She says, shaking her head.

"Hey!" she laughs. "And its fine, I guess." I say a little less cheerfully. She gives me a questioning look. "It's just, since me and Annabeth go to different colleges and she's got that internship at that architect company and I'm busy studying, we've got no time for each other. I haven't seen her in two weeks. TWO!" I put my face in my hands. "I don't even know how I've survived this long. And now she's in California because of that new building project she just got and I won't see her until four more days Thalia. And I'm a bit worried." I confess.

"Hey, look," she swings her arm around my shoulders. "I know you two might be busy and not see each other as much, but that doesn't mean she still doesn't love you. How about you two call each other and make a calendar of all the days both of you are free and plan to get together."

Wow, Thalia really surprised me there. "Thanks. It's kind of odd though. I'm getting dating advice from someone who is sworn to be a maiden forever." She takes her arm off me and shocks me. "Oh, you're on." I say. Fear flashes through her eyes but is quickly replaced by determination.

In a blink of an eye, she's off, running towards the beach. _Dumb decision,_ I think, and then run off after her.

I catch up to her in no time, but I start to lose speed after a few a seconds. I slow down just as I reach the beach until I'm at a complete stop, bending over and breathing heavily.

Thalia turns around and jogs up to me. "What's up with you?" she asks in a distasteful yet jokingly tone.

"Well, while you're running around in shape at all times and never aging, some of us are at college and or studying all the time, thus making it close to impossible to go work out."

"Gods, you need help." Thalia says. We kick off our shoes by a rock and head down towards the water.

We stop midway to the water and take in the scene. The sky is a beautiful orange and blue, there are magnificent huge clouds that reflect the color of the sky and the ocean is a sapphire blue. All was well until Thalia pointed out something.

"Hey look! I think someone is down there!" She points to our right at a soaked girl who was sitting up, staring, it seemed confusingly, at the ocean. "And she's covered in your brain!" Thalia fake exclaims. I nudge her and call out to the girl. "Hello?" I say with hesitant and cautiousness. Thalia and I start running towards the girl as her head spins to face us.

I take a knee on her right side while Thalia does the same on the other. "Are you alright?" I ask the girl. She looks around maybe 12 or 13, with auburn hair, pale skin and freckles under her eyes. She looks at me and we both gasp. Her eyes. They are just like Annabeth's. Startling grey eyes that look like they are analyzing my every feature and move. Yet her eyes stay glued mine.

Out of the corner of my eyes, Thalia gives me the eye roll. "Of course she's not Kelp head!" We break eye contact to stare at Thalia. "She was washed up!" The queen of rudeness, Thalia, exclaimed with major authority. Ugh, she just likes to rub it in my face that even though her body's 15, she's way older than that and me. Though, I don't really care. But how she said it with authority yet disrespect ticked me off.

"I was just trying to be nice Thalia." I responded with just as much impertinence as Thalia had used on me before.

"Well, you're doing a bad job at it!" Thalia started to yell.

I stood up above Thalia. She then rose too. Our eyes meet. To raging forces against one another. We then started to argue with each out about the stupid thing, completely forgetting about the washed up girl.

I hear claps of thunder above us and the wind starts to pick up until we are hit with rain. Which neither of us are concerned since this always happens when we clash together fighting about something from the most stupidest thing to be fighting over or the biggest conflict in the world. I feel a twist in my stomach as the waves start to grow larger than normal at camp. I smell smoke and immediately can tell Thalia's lightning hit a poor nymph's tree somewhere in the woods behind Thalia. But my eyes do not ever leave hers. Angrily, I scold her about the lightning and we start arguing about how the storm is the other's fault, even though we both well know it's both our faults.

I was just a pinch away from grabbing Riptide out of my pocket and dueling her when I hear a strong voice from below yell "Hey!" extremely loudly. The storm stopped and my expression with quickly changed to shocked. Thalia and I look down where the voice had come from. She looked a little bit surprised. But it was gone in a flash and replaced by anger and annoyance. She crossed her arms and looked up at us.

I murmur a sorry as does Thalia, our eyes fill and show regret and guilt-ridden because of our choices. But hey! That's what happens when Thalia and I are together. Now a day, campers are used to it and just ignore the big raging storm clouds that forms above us. Or at least try to ignore us as much as possible. I've gotten some arrows to my butt from the Apollo cabin because of us. So has Thalia, but hers are from her angry, I don't know what she'd call them, hunters? Maybe sisters since they are all extremely close. Any ways, us, meaning Thalia and I, fighting is how we bond. It's how we express our feeling when we are together. Hey, it might cause us to rebuild half of Camp Half-Blood because of mini tsunamis and lightning strikes, but it's our way of saying, "you are so annoying and rude and yet I love you cus."

The girl speaks up again. "Okay, I have no clue where I am or how I got here. So who are you and why am I here?!"

"My name is Percy, and this is Thalia. And you're at Camp Half-Blood."

"Yup, we defiantly ain't no evil, strict Camp Jupiter," Thalia whispers in my ear. I give her my annoyed "Really?" look since it's also my home, but yet I still slightly laugh. It's true, besides the evil part. I push the thought and what Thalia said away for later, removed my past expression of laughter and turn back to the girl. Her face looked like she had realized something.

"Wait the camp Jake was taking me to before he-" she dammed on her last words. Then she looked pass us, realization filling her face. But it didn't look like a good reconization. It looked as if she had remembered the worst thing in the whole entire world.

The girl stammered something. I give Thalia a concerned yet utterly confused face, then I look at the young teenager. Thalia and I both squat down beside her again to hear her better. I can see tears start to form in her eyes. "But I'm only seven." She wept. I was taken aback.

"What? You definably are not seven. Did you hit your head?" I ask, concerned that she might have a severe concussion.

"Years ago, I don't know how long it was, I was six years old. I was running from cyclops when they cornered me on a cliff ledge and stabbed me with my friend's knife. They then proceeded to break the ledge off, sending me and the ledge towards the waves below." She stood up slowly and stared off into the horizon where the sun had once been minutes ago, but was now halfway into the sky. She wiped away the tears and put on a face of confidence, fixing her posture and yet her eyes are glued to the horizon like Thalia and mine are when we fight. I turn to Thalia and give her one of my famous looks. My "Gods of Olympus, what in Hades is going on here?!" I'm kind of famous for that look since all my life I have basically worn it besides those few rare times and when I'm with Annabeth. The girl takes two deep breaths and finally says, "My name is Allison Ray and I was six when I died." My eyes broke contact with Thalia's as I snap my head towards the girl, Allison. I watched as she started to glow light pink. She was being claimed. The symbol above Allison's head showed a holographic dove and owl turned towards each other with the wings closest to the other bird overlapping. Dove over owl. Then the hologram faded and Allison stopped glowing. Thalia and I slowly stood up to be cautious. You never know how half-bloods can react to the claiming. Most are cool with it, startled, but fine. But we've had a few crazy one's in the past.

After a minute of silence, Allison quickly turned around, fear in her stormy grey eyes. That makes so much sense now. The eyes come from Annabeth's, Malcolm's, and the whole Cabin 6's mother, Athena.

"So is your mother Aphrodite?" I guessed since the only thing she has of Athena is the eyes and intelligence.

"But Percy," Thalia says, turning towards me, "Athena has never _ever_ blessed a demigod before. She might have been blessed by Aphrodite." Thalia suggested, but I can tell she was just trying to make herself feel better but she knows deep down I'm right. Which I don't get why that is a big idea in the first place.

"Thalia, she has nothing except the grey eyes that look remotely like Athena's children _and_ she was glowing pink. Athena will never let her children glow pink when claimed. Why is it such a big deal that a daughter of Aphrodite was blessed by Athena?!"

"Because! Athena would never bless a child besides her own! Even if she would, she would never have chosen one of Aphrodite's daughters! It makes no sense what so ever! And the dang girl just said she died for the Gods' sake!"

"You died too!" I retorted. And just as I said that, Thalia froze. It was like something hit her or came to her mind. Whatever it is, it must be big.

Thalia unfroze and quickly went over to the silent Allison. Thalia grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes and said, "I need you to do something for me. Something very, very, so very important." Allison, with terror filled in her strategizing grey of hers, slowly and hesitantly nodded. "Allison-"

"Ally" Allison quickly interrupted. Thalia stared at her with confusion. "I like to be called Ally." She quickly whispered the rest, yet it was still loud enough to be heard.

"Ally, what day was it the day you died? Think long and hard Ally. There's no rush so don't worry."

I snorted. _Says the girl who won't let go of her until she tells the girl and the younger girl is trying to think yet is scared to death at the moment because of the girl. Yeah Thalia, there's no rush. Don't worry._

Ally's eyes lighten up and I take it that she remembers. Ally cups her hands over Thalia's ear, leans over and whispers something which I am assuming is the date she uh, "died." Thalia lets go of her and gasps while taking two steps back from Ally.

"This is not good." She says. She grabs Ally by her wrist and pulls her away, heading back towards the camp.

"Where are you going?!" I yell/ask.

Thalia turns her head, still running and dragging Ally and yells back, "I going to the Big House. Grab my shoes, would ya?" and she speeds off with Ally.

In a different circumstance, I might have rolled my eyes. But with these new recent events, I don't even stop and think before running off to get our shoes and head towards the Big House at full speed.

* * *

**So... how'd y'all like it? It took me awhile. :P**

**R&R?**


End file.
